The Other Side
by Trishula-Finnick
Summary: Namaku Clove. Umurku 15 tahun, aku menjadi peserta dalam Hunger Games ke-74. Other side of Hunger Games. Clato fic.


Masih banyak kecacatan penulisan di fic ini. Mohon dengan sangat aku minta masukan dari para tetua fanfic (apaansih-_-)

Enjoy fellas!

* * *

**The other Side**

by Trishula-Finnick

**The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Namaku dibacakan.

Dengan bangga aku naik keatas podium, memamerkan senyum sinis kepada semua orang. Menjadi peserta Hunger Games adalah sebuah kehormatan di distrik 2. Aku mulai berandai-andai tentang _Hunger Games-_ku, tanpa sadar nama peserta pria sudah dibacakan.

"Stewart Hill," teriak Cess, wanita dari capitol, di mic.

Stewart Hill? Apa kau bercanda? Stewart adalah kutu buku disekolah, ia satu-satu nya anak laki-laki yang tidak mendaftar dilatih untuk Hunger Games. Dia akan menjadi lawan yang mudah.

Belum sempat Stewart menginjakkan kakinya ditangga, seorang anak ditengah kerumunan mengangkat tangannya

"Aku bersedia menjadi sukarelawan!" teriak anak itu.

Tunggu sebentar, aku kenal suara ini. Ku sipitkan mata agar bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu, mataku langsung terbelalak tidak percaya. _Cato._

Nafasku mulai memendek, jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat normal, tetap kupajang senyum sinis itu. ia sudah berada di podium, di sampingku. Aku tak berani untuk menatap wajahnya. Saat itu walikota menyuruh kami untuk bersalaman, dia sudah menyodorkan tangan-nya, aku langsung meraih tangan besar itu dia menggengga tanganku kuat. Rasanya aku mau menangis. Setelah bersalaman, kuangkat daguku berharap tak ada setetes pun cairan menjijikan itu diwajahku.

Kami berdua dibawa masuk ke gedung pengadilan lalu aku dimasukkan kesebuah ruangan mewah. Diruangan ini terdapat dua sofa besar, meja yang lumayan lebar, lemari yang penuh dengan buku, karpet berwarna coklat dan sebuah perapian. Aku menghempaskan diriku disofa, aku tidak akan menangis didepan orang-orang , itu membuatku terlihat lemah. Keluargaku masuk ke ruangan ini, Ibuku, adikku brian, Bibi Lucia dan Paman Leo. kulihat semuanya hadir, kecuali Anna, kakakku. Mereka hanya memberi selamat dan tentu saja mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kau akan kembali kan?" tanya ibu.

"Pasti," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu mau kau kembali dengan senyum manismu, bukan dengan peti mati" kata ibu, ia terlihat menahan tangis dimatanya.

Waktu mereka sudah habis, mereka dibawa penjaga perdamaian keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin aku akan pulang dengan selamat ke distrik 2. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka, kulihat Anna berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hei adik," katanya.

"Hei" sahutku simpel.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Aku jarang berbicara dengan Anna, ia gadis manis yang selalu disukai semua orang. Aku sangat membencinya, ia tidak pernah menyayangi keluarganya sendiri.

"Dengar, bila aku tidak kembali nanti ka-"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau akan kembali! Pasti!" ia berteriak keras "Seandainya aku bisa menggangtikan tempatmu."

"Umur mu sudah 20, lagi pula aku pasti menang," kataku dengan sombong.

Aku menoleh kearah Anna, air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis, saat ayah meninggal tak ada setetes air mata pun yang keluar dari matanya.

"Aku berjanji pada ayah akan melindungimu, aku berjanji tidak akan menjadi lemah untuk mu. Aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu, aku mencoba segala hal agar kau mau terbuka padaku namun sia-sia." air mata Anna terus mengalir "Aku gagal melindungi mu, Clove."

Akhirnya air mataku mengalir, orang yang tak pernah kupedulikan ternyata bisa membuatku menangis.

"Kau tidak gagal," kataku lirih "Aku akan pulang, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Aku memeluk tubuh Anna erat.

"Buat aku bangga Clove," kata Anna dalam isakkannya.

"Pasti,"aku menarik nafas panjang "Kak."

Air mataku langsung mengalir deras, aku tidak pernah memanggil nya kakak. Aku selalu membencinya. Hari ini aku baru tahu, ia selalu ada untuk melindungiku.

Seorang penjaga kedamaian masuk keruangan. Anna langsung berdiri dari sofa, ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Biasanya aku membenci senyum itu, namun untuk pertama kali dihidupku aku merasa senang melihat senyum nya.

* * *

Aku dan Cato sudah berada di kereta bersama Natasha dan Fred, mentor kami. Hidangan dikereta ini sangat menggiurkan, ibu pernah membuatkan beberapa dari makanan ini untukku. Aku menyuapkan sesendok krim sup kemulutku, ini krim sup terenak yang pernah kumakan. Dengan lahap aku langsung menghabiskan semangkuk krim sup.

"Krim sup, Favoritku." kata Natasha pelan. Aku langsung menengok kearahnya "Kau juga suka?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Natasha adalah wanita berkulit putih, rambut pirang nya terlihat sangat rapih. Aku melemparkan pandangan kesekeliling ku, Cato duduk disebrangku. Semua tentang Anna membuatku lupa bahwa aku masih harus membunuh Cato, mungkin orang lain akan membunuhnya namun...

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mencabik-cabik peserta lain," kata Cato bersemangat. Fred yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Fred adalah pria jangkung yang kuat, warna rambutnya hitam kecokelatan.

"Jangan bicara tentang itu dimeja makan," kata Natasha.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memberikan saran untuk kami," kataku sambil bertingkah seolah tidak peduli.

"Jangan menaruh perasaan pada peserta lain," kata Natasha pelan.

Aku hampir tersedak air yang sedang kuminum.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Cato.

"Itu akan menyusahkanmu" kata Natasha.

Sudah jelas itu akan menyusahkan. Perasaanku pada Cato masih tetap sama, aku menyukainya dan itu tak akan berubah. Tinggal ada satu pertanyaan disini, haruskah aku melihat mayat Cato atau mati untuk Cato.

Kereta kami sudah sampai di Capitol, sebuah kota megah dengan lampu berwarna terang di sana-sini. Penduduk di kota ini mengenakan pakaian yang aneh, sama seperti Cess. Wig berwarna terang, tato-tato aneh, baju yang warnanya sangat mencolok dan yang lain nya. Cess membawa kami ke sebuah gedung, kami dibawa ke lantai 2 gedung itu.

"Karena distrik 2 sangat dekat dengan Capitol, kurasa kalian harus menunggu peserta yang lain datang." kata Cess sambil tersenyum menjijikan "Mungkin mereka baru tiba di Capitol nanti sore."

"Kalian bisa beristirahat sambil menunggu mereka," kata Natasha.

Aku duduk disofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berwarna kuning terang. Kulihat disekelilingku benda-benda berteknologi tinggi bertebaran.

"Kalian lihat-lihat saja dulu, kami harus pergi mengurus kostum kalian." kata Fred. Mereka bertiga masuk ke elevator dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ruangan ini menjadi hening total. Cato tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun begitu juga aku. Aku hanya duduk canggung di sofa sambil mengagumi tempat ini.

"Kau Clove kan?" tiba-tiba suara Cato memecah keheningan diruangan ini. Aku hanya mengangguk, aku menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan nya.

"Kalau tidak salah kau mahir dalam melempar pisau," kata Cato.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku tetap menghindari mata Cato.

"Kau terlihat tegang, takut?" tanya Cato meledekku. Aku tidak suka orang mengejek aku penakut, aku langsung menengokkan kepala ku kearah Cato.

"Takut? Apa kau bercanda?" kataku geram, mataku langsung bertemu mata biru Cato. Cato tertawa. Laki-laki tampan itu berdiri tepat disampingku, ia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangan besarnya.

Rasanya aku mau mati saja. Laki-laki yang kusukai selama 3 tahun duduk disampingku dan mengacak-acak rambutku! Tiba-tiba pikiran aku harus membunuhnya kembali terlintas dikepalaku. Cepat-cepat aku menahan tangan Cato.

"Jangan sok akrab," kataku sinis aku berdiri dari sofa.

_Ting!_

Pintu elevator terbuka. Natasha, Fred, Cess dan dua orang yang tak ku kenal keluar dari elevator.

"Kau pasti Clove!" teriak wanita yang datang berasama Natasha, ia memakai baju berwarna oranye cerah begitu juga warna rambutnya. Bibirnya berwarna merah terang, bulu matanya lebih panjang dari bulu mata orang biasa dan pupil matanya berwarna keemasa "Aku tak sabar untuk mendandani gadis ini!"

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Namaku Prisa" kata wanita aneh itu "Dan aku adalah penata gayamu."

"Penata gaya?" tanyaku bingung. Untuk mereka menyiapkan penata gaya untuk kami? Agar kami bisa terlihat lebih indah saat membunuh orang?

"Kami berusaha untuk membuat kalian terlihat fantastik untuk parade dan interview," kata seorang pria yang berdiri disebelah Fred "Itulah pekerjaan penata gaya."

"Peserta dari distrik lain sudah memulai persiapan mereka untuk parade, sebaiknya kita juga mulai sekarang," kata Natasha "Ayo Clove, Cato."

Aku dimasukan kesebuah ruangan, disana sudah ada tiga orang aneh yang menunggu ku. Mereka menelanjangiku dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku, menyikatnya sampai halus, memberikan losion, mencat kuku-ku, mencuci rambutku, dan memakaikan make-up diwajahku. Aku merasa kotor.

"Cantik bukan?" tanya seorang wanita yang mendandaniku.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan banyak sponsor!" kata wanita disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini urusan Prisa." kata wanita lain. Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan ku yang hanya memakai selembar jubah mandi.

Prisa masuk keruangan, dia terlihat lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Tangan nya memegang sebuah baju yang ditutupi dengan kain hitam.

"Aku dan Leo sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat baju ini," kata Prisa, ia menarik selembar kain hitam yang menutupi baju itu "Indah bukan?"

Baju itu berwarna emas, seperti terbuat dari metal atau besi. Baju itu seperti yang dipakai orang trilyunan tahun yang lalu, baju gladiator. Kusentuh baju itu dengan ujung jariku, rasanya ada setruman dari baju itu yang membuatku untuk cepat-cepat memakainya.

"Sini, kubantu untuk memakai baju ini," kata Prisa.

Ia melepas jubah mandiku dan memasangkan baju dalamku, lalu ia memakaikan baju gladiator tadi. Kukira baju ini berat ternyata tidak, baju ini seringan baju biasa. Bagian dalam baju ini terbuat dari bahan yang selembut kapas bahkan lebih lembut lagi. Sepatu yang kupakai juga sepatu gladiator, aku lega karena tidak harus memakai sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Sini biar kuikat rambutmu," kata Prisa. Ia menguncir rambutku _ponytail_ dan sedikit menyisrnya.

Aku bergidik melihat bayangan yang ada dikaca. Apakah itu aku? Dengan baju gladiator ini aku terlihat lebih menakutkan. Aku ingin tersenyum namun otot-otot wajah ku tidak membiarkan ku, wajahku tetap sesinis biasanya.

Prisa membawaku keluar dari ruang persiapan, aku melihat sebuah kereta kuda sudah menunggu ku. Empat kuda coklat sudah siap menarik kereta ku untuk parade nanti, aku sangat bersemangat untuk parade ini.

"Kau tampak gagah Cato!" teriak Prisa.

Aku langsung menengok kearah Cato. Baju kami sama, namun ia terlihat lebih tampan. Baju itu membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah.

"Ini, pakailah" kata penata gaya Cato, ia menyerahkan sebuah topi berwarna emas dengan dua sayap besar disisi kanan dan kiri topi.

Aku memakai topi itu dan naik kekereta kuda, Cato sudah berdiri disebelahku. Lampu sorot membuat mata biru Cato bersinar indah, mata itu yang membuatku luluh setiapkali aku memandang nya.

"Kau siap?" pertanyaan Cato membuatku terbangun dari lamunan ku.

"Yeah," jawabku singkat.

Gerbang besar didepan kami sudah terbuka, tanpa sadar aku langsung menggenggam tangan Cato. Kereta kuda kamipun mulai bergerak menuju jutaan warga Capitol. Aku takut akan keramaian, aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan ku.

"Clove," kata Cato pelan "Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu"

-Continued

* * *

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca lanjutan nya *ngarep*

Kalo masih ada kesalahan penulisan monggo dikasih tau aku bener-bener gangerti EYD.

Thanks for reading. K. Bye


End file.
